Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 24
Najwyższa Eskalacja (jap. 最高のエスカレーション, Saikō no Esukarēshon; eng. Highest Escalation) to dwudziesty czwarty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Przyjaciele z akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia natychmiast zabrali Mei do gabinetu pielęgniarki. Gdzie pani w przykrótkiej spódniczce natychmiast oczyściła ranę dziewczyny a następnie zaszyła ją jak podarte ubranie. thumb|leftPo zabiegu ranną Tanaki doglądała Sakuya, która w momencie gdy pani pielęgniarka nie patrzyła, przesyłała nieco powietrza feniksa Zabójczyni Bestii co pomogło w jej regeneracji. Dziewczyna ciągle jednak nie odzyskała przytomności i nadal się pociła. -Yo! -przywitał się właśnie wchodzący do pomieszczenia Dragneel. -I co z nią? -Nadal nie odzyskała przytomności i ciągle się poci. Może to być efekt zatrucia rtęcią z której wykonany był miecz Dimitriva. -Shiba odpowiedziała swojemu kuzynowi. -Aczkolwiek jej życiu nie zagraża żadne niebezpieczeństwo więc możemy spokojnie oglądać resztę walk. -uspokoiła go. -Masz rację. -odparł z ulgą. -Teraz byle by dostać się do ćwierćfinałów i każdy kto natknie się na Magellana ma z niego zrobić miazgę! -zacisnął pięść o pięść. -Dokładnie! Dam z siebie wszystko! -Sakuya poparła słowa swojego idola. Tymczasem na arenie koloseum na dobre rozpoczął się ostatni mecz o przetrwanie i udział w wielkim Zimowym Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi". ---- Eliminacje Bloku D Adrian Shane i Thanv Shogi na dobre wyszli już na arenę by stoczyć swoje pojedynki. Na około wszyscy się nawalali jednak na drodze naszych bohaterów stanęli nie byle przeciwnicy tylko Carlos Smith i Frank Coller. Carlos i Thanv szybko udali się na drugą stronę areny, natomiast na przeciwko Shane pozostał Coller. thumb-Yo! -Frank uniósł swoją prawą rękę na znak heya a następnie pstryknął palcami. Na skutek tego leżące dookoła nich kosy złączyły się po przez łańcuch elektryczny i nabrały zdolności lewitacji. Tak wirujące kosy wypuściły w końcu potężny ładunek elektryczny w stronę Dansa. -To tak tylko na powitanie. I uwierz mi lepiej by było dla ciebie gdybyś od tego padł. -Hahaha! -Dans przyjął uderzenie na klatę. Nawet nie musiał się próbować przed nim chronić zupełnie jak gdyby obrywanie piorunem było dla niego jak oddychanie. Jak gdyby posługiwał się Magią Zabójców. -Pierwsza rzecz której musisz się o mnie nauczyć, błyskawice na mnie nie działają! -Poznałem wielu którym udało się przyjąć na klatę mój atak. -Coller odparł na słowa Dancera z zadziwiającą ulgą. -ALE ZAPEWNIAM CIĘ, ŻE NIKT NIE JEST TAK WYTRZYMAŁY BY ZNIEŚĆ OBRYWANIE PIORUNEM PRZEZ CAŁĄ WALKĘ ZE MNĄ! -i tu nagle jego wyraz twarzy stał się jak u psychopaty. -Czy to wyzwanie? -spojrzenie Dansa też przestało wyglądać jak u osoby zdrowej psychicznie, która by była przerażona walką, a raczej jak gdyby bój i naparzanie się sprawiało mu nie lada przyjemność. ---- -Prosty Promień! -Thanv wystrzelił z palców kilka świetlistych wiązek promieni, które skierowały się w stronę Carlosa. Mężczyźnie udało się zrobić sprawny unik, jednak promienie zakręciły i wciąż podążały za nim. -Samonaprowadzająca się magia?! -stwierdził. -Co jest już wymiękasz? -Shogi rozpoczął swoją strategię wyprowadzenia przeciwnika z równowagi. -''Nie bądź taki pewny siebie.'' -pomyślał Smith po czym na chwilę zwolnił by następnie ponownie wyruszyć z jeszcze większą prędkością. Tym razem jednak jego nogi emitowały jasno-fioletową energię. Mężczyzna skutecznie wyminął nacierające promienie zmuszając je do starcia się i wybuchnięcia czym samym całkowicie zneutralizował atak swojego przeciwnika. -O ej coś ty zrobił. -Thanv nie ukrywał swojego zdziwienia. -Zwykłą prędkością nie wyminął byś promieni. Na czym polega twoja magia. -Ponoć jesteś bystry! Sam to odkryj! ---- thumb|left-500 VOLTÓW!!! -Frank ponownie wystrzelił w Dansa potężny strumień piorunów. Wszystkie one uderzyły w srebrnowłosego jednocześnie. Shane stał jednak niewzruszony. -Tylko na to cię stać? -wreszcie przemówił nieco zawiedziony siłą swojego przeciwnika. -Nie pozwalaj sobie na za dużo! Może i twoja matka zdobyła Fiesta de la Rayo ale ty jesteś nikim w porównaniu do niej! -Frank coraz bardziej dawał upust swojej arogancji. -NIKIM W PORÓWNANIU DO MNIE! -Shhhhhh. -Dans przystawił sobie palec wskazujący do buzi jako znak by jego przeciwnik nieco się przyciszył. -Za dużo gadasz. -Nie waż się mnie uciszać! 55 VO... -Blitz! -Adrian nie dał swojemu przeciwnikowi dokończyć formułki zaklęcia. Teraz nastał czas na jego atak. Chłopak skumulował w swoich pięściach złoty piorun po czym wypuścił go w stronę Collera. -O NIE! Nie myśl że na mnie to zadziała. -Coller machnął ręką tak a kosy ustawiły się w coś na kształt tarczy, która bezpośrednio zasłoniła elfiouszego przed piorunem Blitza. Atak był jednak wystarczająco silny by stworzyć wyłom w tarczy, a dokładniej roztrzaskać jedną z kos, którymi Frank mógł manipulować. -Hahahaha! -Dans nie mógł ukryć swojego zadowolenia widząc irytację, która zawitała na twarzy Collera. -Myślisz, że to zabawne? -Teraz zostało ci już tylko 9 zabaweczek. -Ukarzę cię za to. Najdotkliwiej jak tylko potrafię. -Już nie mogę się doczekać! -Dans odparł jak gdyby nigdy nic po czym stanął z Frankiem na przeciwko siebie twarzą w twarz. thumb-PRZEGLĄDANIE WSPOMNIEŃ! -Coller otworzył szeroko swoje oczy i zaczął emitować dziwną falę dźwiękową. -O ej co ty... -Frank zaskoczył Dansa. Niebieskooki przez chwilę całkowicie stracił panowanie nad sytuacją, a w myślach obu studentów pojawił się obraz małego chłopca siedzącego w deszczu pod jednym ze slumsów. Chłopiec ten był bardzo podobny do Dansa z wyglądu. Był brudny i poobijany a z jego klatki piersiowej kapała krew ze świeżo zaszytej rany. Młody Dans zagryzał w zębach sznur i próbował jakoś zatamować krwotok. Zwijał się z bólu i był zdany tylko na siebie. Bardzo łatwo można było dostrzec że z oczu chłopca płynęły łzy, aż do momentu w którym ten stracił przytomność. ---- Tym czasem Shogi kontynuował swoje starcie ze Smithem. Zielonooki obdarował swojego przeciwnika salwą pocisków stworzonych z energii słonecznej niczym Vegeta ciskający pociskami ki w jakiegoś Kakarotta. -No nieźle, posiadasz nieco krzepy! -Carlos skomplementował umiejętności bitewne swojego przeciwnika. -Jeszcze się nawet nie rozkręciłem. -Thanv ostudził zapał przedmówcy. -Hihihihhi! -Carlos z nieznanego powodu zaczął hihotać. -Nadal starasz się rozgryźć na czym polega moja magia? -no i powód hihotania wyjaśniony. -Tak się o to dopytujesz jakbyś sam nie wiedział jak nad tym panować. thumb|left-Dobre. -uśmiech Carlosa przemienił się w uśmiech szaleńca. -Pozwól, że cię nieco oświecę. -w jego ręku zaczęła się gromadzić mroczna energia. -No w tym przypadku ociemnienie. MROCZNY WYROK! -Smith błyskawicznie pojawił się obok Shogiego, klepnął go po ramieniu po czym natychmiast wrócił do poprzedniego miejsca w którym stał. Ramię Thanva natomiast pokryło się mroczną i gęstą energią, która zaczęła spowijać całe jego ciało. -Coś ty mi zrobił? -spytał nieco zaniepokojony cała sytuacją Shogi. ---- -TYYYYYYYYY! COŚ TY PRZESZEDŁ W DZIECIŃSTWIE?! -Frank odsunął się przerażony przeszłością Dansa. -Hehehe. Co jest boisz się? -zapytał arogancko Dans, który wreszcie odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim umysłem. -Swoją drogą nie spodziewałem się że władasz magią pozwalającą na wchodzenie do czyjejś głowy, myśli NIE! Wspomnień. Przeglądanie Wspomnień! -No proszę. Jesteś bystrzy niż wyglądasz. A ja zawsze miałem cię za mięśniaka. -Ty za to nie bardzo. Przeraziłeś się moich wspomnień, a chciałeś je wykorzystać przeciwko mnie samemu... Żałosne. -Ty gnojku. -Coller musiał się uspokoić by móc w końcu opracować plan działania. -''Przez co ty przeszedłeś w życiu?!'' thumb-Błyskawiczne Tworzenie! -Shane ułożył ręce jak Gray podczas swojego Lodowego Tworzenia. -WŁÓCZNIA! -w jego rękach nagle powstał kij stworzony z żółtego pioruna zakończony ostrzem. Dodatkowo broń emitowała z siebie wyładowania elektryczne w kolorze niebieskim. -Błyskawiczne Tworzenie?! Forma Magii Tworzenia pozwalająca na budowanie trwałych przedmiotów materialnych z żywiołów niematerialnych. ALE PRZECIEŻ BY OPANOWAĆ COŚ TAKIEGO TRZEBA BYĆ GENIUSZEM!!! -Niby skąd założenie, że nie jestem geniuszem? -Dans szyderczo spojrzał na Collera po czym wyrzucił włócznię w jego stronę. Frank zdołał go uniknąć tylko i wyłącznie dzięki pokryciu się błyskawicą i zwiększenia swojej szybkości, aczkolwiek włócznia przywaliła w innych magów i stworzyła ogromną eksplozję, która natychmiast wywaliła ich z areny. -C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-OOOOOOOOOOO TO K**********************RWA JEST?! -Frank nie dowierzał w moc, którą widział. Nie do pomyślenia było, że ktoś włada mocą większą niż on sam. Mocą większą niż włada nawet jego brat będący oficerem Eisuke Kazamiego. -Ups. Wybacz! Spudłowałem. -Dancer udał bezradnego. -Następnym razem już trafię! -zacisnął pięści. ---- thumb|leftZablokowany poprzez magię ciemności Thanv upadł na kolana. Dumny i pewny siebie Carlos podszedł do niego po drodze miażdżąc jego okulary, które upadły mu na ziemię. Następnie w prawej ręce wytworzył ogromny stalowy miecz, który wbił w klatkę piersiową Słonecznego Maga. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Thanv krzyknął w skutek zadawanego mu bólu. -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -zaczął śmiać się wniebogłosy. -A myślałem, że akurat ty będziesz większym wyzwaniem. -na chwile popatrzył się z żalem na Thanva. -Chciałeś wiedzieć na czym polega moja magia? Prosze bardzo! Teraz to i tak bez znaczenia. Przemiana Komórkowa! Mogę dowolnie manipulować swoimi komórkami i przekształcać je jak tylko mi się podoba. Mogę być szybszy niż Bolt albo nawet i Flash. Silniejszy niż Hulk, albo bardziej wkurwiający niż kobieta podczas okresu. Mogę nawet wytworzyć ostrze z własnych komórek. I CO?! ZASKOCZONY?! Thanv nie odpowiadał zupełnie nic. Tylko milczał jak gdyby wszystkie siły życiowe uszły z niego za jednym zamachem. Widzący to Smith wyjął ostrze z klatki piersiowej chłopaka po czym odkopnął jego "ciało" kilka metrów w tył, licząc, że wypadnie z areny. -Spokojnie nie zabiłem go. -rozpoczął monolog. -Jest magiem słońca, a moja magia ciemności wyczerpała z niego całą energię. Gdy moje zaklęcie przestanie działać znów będzie normalnie funkcjonował. -po tej jakże niezwykłej i nieporuszającej przemowie, która miała go usprawiedliwić ruszył w kierunku poszukiwania nowego przeciwnika. 200px|thumb-Nie bądź taki pewny siebie! -nagle mroczna energia Carlosa została zneutralizowana przez ciepłą słoneczną energię Shogiego, która uformowała się w postać aury. -CO?! ALE JAK TY?! -nie udawał swojego zaskoczenia nagłym obrotem spraw. -Magia Słoneczna! -włosy Thanva zyskały złoty kolor, a jego muskulatura wzrosła. Również poziom jego energii magicznej znacznie wzrósł. -Mistyk Słońca!!! -Najwyższa forma Słonecznej Magii. Tym razem nie pokrywasz swojego ciała energią magiczną czerpaną ze słońca, lecz wprowadzasz ją do swojej krwi tym samym zwiększasz możliwość absorbowania ethernano oraz zyskujesz znacznie większą siłą, szybkość i zwinność. Już nawet nie wspomnę o energii magicznej! -Mag Ciemności wysunął swoją tezę na temat nowej mocy Shogiego. -No dokładnie. -odparł niewzruszony bezbłędną analizą Carlosa, Thanv. -To jak gotów? Bo teraz mam zamiar zabawić się na maxa! -poziom jego aury znacznie wzrósł spychając Carlosa nieco do tyłu. ---- thumb|left-Koniec tej zabawy! -krzyknął zdenerwowany siłą Dansa, Coller. -SUPER ŻOŁNIERZ AKTYWACJA! -mężczyzna rozpoczął swoją transformację. Wyrosły mu czarne skrzydła. Jego egzoszkielet stał się koloru jasnozielonego z czarnymi plamkami i ma czarne płytki umieszczone na jego ramionach i klatce piersiowej, a talerze na jego kostkach są teraz zacieniowane na czarno. Jego skóra stała się blada. Jego oczy są teraz różowe, a żyły fioletowe. -I jak przerażony? Oto moja ostateczna forma! -''Musisz mieć niezłe problemy z poderwaniem kobiet.'' -pomyślał w duchu, jednak jego chłodna postawa nakazywała mu milczeć więc tak też uczynił. -Milczysz? Hehehehhehehehe! Nie masz odwagi teraz stać naprzeciw mnie! -Jak już najpewniej wspominałem. -Shane wydusił z siebie od niechcenia. -Stanowczo za dużo gadasz. ---- Super doładowany Thanv zasypywał swojego przeciwnika gradem potężnych uderzeń a to w twarz, a to w brzuch a to w golonkę. Zmiażdżone części ciała Carlosa natychmiast jednak regenerowały się dzięki Przemianie Komórkowej. -Za wolno! -wydarł się dumny Carlos. -Jesteś pewien? -Thanv ze spokojem stanął za Carlosem. Gdy ten chciał go zaatakować nagle zdał sobie że ma połamane kości. -GAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Smith natychmiast upadł na kolana. -KIEDY TY?! -Jesteśmy na zupełnie innych poziomach niż ci się wydaje. -ponownie zaczął emitować złotą energię ze swojego ciała. -SŁONECZNY WIATR! -na wyciągnięcie jego ręki zaczął wiać silniejszy wiatr, który po chwili zaczął eksplodować przy czym zadawał poważne obrażenia Carlosowi a zarazem spychał z areny pozostałych uczestników bitew. -Szach Mat! thumb-Teraz to ty jesteś zbyt pewny siebie. -wydąsał wyłaniający się z dymu Carlos w nowej formie. W tej formie ma szkieleto-podobny wygląd, w którym jego klatka piersiowa jest otoczona kostnymi kratami przypominającymi klatkę piersiową. Sam pancerz wygląda jakby był zrobiony z komórek, a dokładniej kości. Na szyi i barków ma coś korzucho-podobnego. Otrzymał również złote zdobienia. Dodatkowo w ręku trzymał miecz którym wcześniej ciął Thanva. -No w końcu. Pokazałeś swoją prawdziwą morde. Mam nadzieję, że to twoja pełna moc bo nie będę się powstrzymywał. -Pff! Jesteś zbyt arogancki tylko dla tego że przez chwilę miałeś nade mną przewagę. Zafunduje ci piekło! Zniszczę nie tylko twoje ciało ale i psychikę! SZYKUJ SIĘ NA PIEKŁO SHOGI THANVIE! -pozostał po nim fioletowy błysk. -Naoglądałeś się za dużo ojca chrzęstnego. -pozostał po nim złoty błysk. Obaj mężczyźni rozpoczęli walkę wręcz. Tym razem jednak pojedynek odbywał się na równych poziomach mocy, dzięki czemu widownia mogła podziwiać jedynie mygające błyski w kolorze fioletu i żółcieni. Shogi i Smith natomiast na przemian zadawali sobie potężne uderzenie. Gdy jeden zablokował atak drugiego, ten drugi natychmiast atakował w inny sposób. Carlos jednak w pewnym momencie przestał cieszyć się uczciwą rywalizacją więc dobył swojego tasoko podobnego ostrza i uderzył nim w Thanva. Ten jednak natychmiast roztrzaskał ową broń za pomocą gołych rąk. -A-ALE JAK?! -Zamknij się! -Thanv ponownie zwiększył swoją aurę i sprowadził swojego oponenta do parteru. ---- -Błyskawiczne Tworzenie: Strzelba! -w rekach Dansa pojawiła się strzelba. Chłopak chwycił ją, a następnie wystrzelił dziesięć elektrycznych pocisków w Franka. thumb|left-Hehehehehe! -Coller w swojej nowej formie wyłapał w zaskakującym tempie wszystkie pociski jedną ręką, nie ruszając się nawet z miejsca. Następnie wypuścił na ziemie wygaszone już pioruny i arogancko zwrócił się do Dansa. -Za wolno! -Hmmmm. -Dans anulował strzelbę. -''Widocznie w tej formie wzrosły wszystkie jego fizyczne aspekty. Co za tym idzie gościu będzie teraz odporniejszy na ataki błyskawicą.'' -starał się przeanalizować sytuację. -Ej a może powalczył byś wręcz jak facet, a nie migasz się na odległość. -No dobra. -Frank w jednej chwili pojawił się przed Dansem po czym zadał mu mocne uderzenie w brzuch wysyłając go na deski tym samym. Następnie wrócił do miejsca w którym wcześniej stał. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -krzyknął z bólu Shane. -To nie tak, że nie mógłbym cię załatwić walką wręcz. -zielonowłosy zaczął wyjaśniać swoje postępowanie srebrnowłosemu. -Widzisz? -wskazał palcem na walczących Thanva i Carlosa. -Została już tylko nasza czwórka! Po co dawać widowni nudny spektakl skoro można zrobić coś ciekawszego! Chce się z tobą zabawić bo nie ma bata byś przedostał się do ćwierćfinałów. DOSTANIEMY SIĘ TYLKO JA I CARLOS! Może i Casey nie dał rady... ALE MI SIĘ UDA! -Ty gn*jku! -przeklnął se pod nosem wkurzony Dans. thumb-VOLVES! -z ciała Franka wyskoczyły dwa mechaniczne wilki, które emitowały zieloną elektrycznością. -Wilki? -Dans zdziwił się na widok nowego zaklęcia swojego przeciwnika. -Pozwól, że oczaruje cię ostateczną formą swojej mocy. WILKI POŁĄCZACIE DZIEWIĘĆ KOS! -''Ponownie zaatakuje za pomocą kos?!'' -Dans starał się przewidzieć następny atak swojego przeciwnika. thumb|left-MAGNUM REVOLTA! -nagle kosy, które leżały na ziemi zaczęły lewitować, a chwile potem ułożyły się w okręg, a potem wypuściły z siebie zielone strumienie błyskawic o sile tnącej laserów. -OTO PEŁNA MOC FRANKA COLLERA! -PRZEMIENIŁ BŁYSKAWICĘ W LASER?! -Dans na chwilę stracił opanowanie jednak natychmiast odzyskał zimną krew w momencie gdy zdał sobie sprawę że musi uniknąć tego ataku. Był odporny na błyskawicę, ale nie na laser. -HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CO JEST?! -Frank nareszcie zyskał przewagę w walce. -NIE PRZYJMIESZ TEGO NA SIEBIE?! WYMIĘKASZ?! -''Zatłukę gnojka.'' -pomyślał w momencie gdy musiał unikać ataków zielonych wiązek energii. ---- -TY! -krzyknął po czym zwiększył dystans między sobą a Shogim. -Ahhhh. -Thanv korzystając z okazji na chwilę przestał atakować by móc złapać nieco oddechu. -Hehehehe. Widzę, że Frank nareszcie zaczął się porządnie bawić. Dobrze sam go uczyłem jak zmiażdżyć wolę walki przeciwnika. -stwierdził dumny ze swojego załoganta. -Jesteś sadysta prawda? -retorycznie zapytał Thanv swojego przeciwnika. -Hmmmm... Sadystą? Owszem jestem. -odpadł dumnie Smith. -Aczkolwiek nie masz własnej dumy. -stwierdził. -Nie mam własnej dumy?! Casey był dręczony z powodu swojej nadwagi. Zaprzyjaźnił się z Frankiem! Bogatym gówniarzem który we wszystkim przegrywa ze swoim bratem! Ponieważ jego brat poszedł do Sakury to Coller też to zrobił. A Trebool posłusznie poszedł za nim! A JA?! Ja CARLOS SMITH uczyniłem ich członkami swojej drużyny! Jestem ich mentorem! Jak śmiesz mówić, że nie mam własnej dumy?! -Służysz pod Eisuke Kazamim. Nie masz siły samemu brać czego pragniesz więc ukrywasz się za jego plecami. NIE ZAMIERZAM PRZEGRAĆ Z KIMŚ TAKIM! thumb-JUŻ PO TOBIE GNO*KU! -wyciągnął prawą rękę przed siebie i wystawił palec wskazujący. -CRACK SPARTA! -Carlos wystrzelił strumień ciemności w stronę Thanva, który pochłaniał wszystko na swojej drodze. -DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS! MUSIMY ICH ZAŁATWIĆ JEDNOCZEŚNIE! NIE MOŻEMY IM POZWOLIĆ DOSTAĆ SIĘ DO ZIMOWEGO TURNIEJU! A POZA TYM... NIE MOŻEMY ZAWIEŚĆ NASZYCH PRZYJACIÓŁ! -Przecież wiem! -odparł Shane. -MARTW SIĘ O SIEBIE! JA NIE PRZEGRAM! A no i mam zamiar cię rozwalić w turnieju! -przestał unikać laserów. -Bo wiesz... ZOSTANĘ NAJPOTĘŻNIEJSZYM MAGIEM BŁYSKAWICY JAKI KIEDY KOL WIEK STĄPAŁ PO TYM ŚWIECIE! -Hahahaha! -Shogi się roześmiał. -Z tym rozwaleniem to chyba ja ciebie! -DO ZOBACZENIA -krzyknął Dans. -W FINAŁACH! -dokończył Thanv. thumb|left-MŁOT THORA! -Dans skumulował całą swoją Magię Błyskawicy w rękach, a następnie wypuścił ową moc w postaci tornada błyskawic, które natychmiast zderzyło się z 9 promieniami laserowymi Franka. -SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE! -COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLER! -Dans podskoczył do góry i włożył jeszcze więcej mocy niż wcześniej w swoje uderzenie. Jeden z promieni Franka przebił się przez strumień i przebił rękę Dansa jednak ten zaczął się regenerować przy pomocy niebieskich błyskawic. -Skąd w tobie tyle mocy?! -krzyknął przerażony Coller. -Oto moc przyszłego Najpotężniejszego Maga Błyskawic! -potężny strumień żółtych błyskawic zmiótł Franka z areny. -I co Shogi gotów na swoją porażkę?! Nikt nie uniknie mojego Crack Sparta! -wypowiedział pewny siebie Smith. -Nie muszę unikać twojego ataku. Słoneczne Tango! -Shogi w tym momencie czterokrotnie zwiększył swoją prędkość, pojawił się za Carlosem i zadał mu salwę potężnych uderzeń tym samym roztrzaskując jego szkieleto podobny pancerz, a jego samego posłał na deski. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -wydarł się tracąc przytomność. thumb-Bo widzisz. -Thanv następnie stanął nad swoim pokonanym przeciwnikiem. -Najłatwiejszym sposobem zneutralizowania zaklęcia jest pokonanie maga, które je wykonuje. -zadał Carlosowi potężne kopniecie i wyoutował go z areny. -A to za moją klatkę piersiową. -PANIE I PANOWIE!!! -rozbrzmiał głos Niki. -NA ARENIE POZOSTALI JUŻ TYLKO THANV SHOGI I ADRIAN SHANE!!! CO ZA TYM IDZIE SĄ ONI NASZYMI OSTATNIMI ZWYCIĘZCAMI ELIMINACJI!!! -Wygralim mordo! -krzyknął dumnie Shogi. -Wiadomo. -poparł swojego przyjaciela Dans. ---- Dans i Thanv zeszli na trybuny gdzie już czekali na nich ich przyjaciele. -Gratulacje. -pogratulował swoim przyjaciołm Pit. -Mamy aż 7 osób z akademika w Zimowym Turnieju. -Dokładnie! -poprali pozostali rezydenci. -Jak wrócimy do akademika musimy to oblać! -wtrąciła dumnie Maria. thumb|left-Drodzy państwo! -chwile gwaru na trybunach przerwał Inuictus. -Jako iż to ja jestem dzisiaj sędziom głównym chciałbym podziękować wszystkim przybył tutaj sędziom (bla, bla, bla dwie godziny potem). Przez Eliminacje 52 Zimowego Turnieju "Nieba i Ziemi" przedostało się 8 osób: Sakuya Shiba, Thanv Shogi, Mateusz Sharp, Adrian Shane, Adrian Dragneel, Dimitriv Magellan, Luke Blaze i Amalia Sawa! Serdeczne gratulacje gdyż jest to nie lada osiągnięcie! Aczkolwiek nie spoczywajcie na laurach, bowiem teraz rozpoczyna się prawdziwy turniej. -A teraz przedstawimy układ bitew ćwierćfinałowych. -Hagaromo przyspieszała przemowę. -Dokładnie za tydzień rozpoczną się Ćwierćfinały i trwać one będą 4 dni. Po jednej walce na jeden dzień. -Rex wyjaśniał dokładnie przebieg przyszłych bitew. Odbędą się one na zasadzie jeden na jednego, a wygraną osiąga się na sposoby takie jak podczas Ichibukai. Pozostali członkowie Elitarnej Dziesiątki dokonali już selekcji przeciwników: -Mianowicie. -Rebecca powstała by odczytać listę. -13 Grudnia X826 roku: Adrian Dragneel vs Amalia Sawa; 14 Grudnia X826 roku: Mateusz Sharp vs Sakuya Shiba; 15 Grudnia X826 roku: Luke Blaze vs Dimitriv Magellan; 16 Grudnia X826 roku: Adrian Shane vs Thanv Shogi. -Macie tydzień na przygotowanie się do pojedynków. Walki rozpoczną się punktualnie o godzinie 10:00. -Rex dopieścił ostatnie szczegóły. -To wszystko. POWODZENIA! Owa informacja choć powinna cieszyć rezydentów Łapy Niedźwiedzia tak naprawdę nieco ich zasmuciła i wstrząsnęła. Wiedzieli, że będą rywalizować między sobą aczkolwiek co innego przygotowywać się na coś takiego a naprawdę to przeżyć. Cóż plusem całej sytuacji było to, że mogli się zemścić na Dimitrivie za zranienie Mei. W końcu niezręczną ciszę przerwał Adi. -O ej ludzie mieliśmy dzisiaj świętować, ale lepiej gdy po prostu dzisiaj odpoczniemy. A w momencie gdy już będziemy stać na podium po wygranej w finałach odwalimy największą balangę w historii! I będziemy świętować to razem, jak rodzina! -O TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!! -słowa Dragneela przemówiły do jego przyjaciół i tak oto postanowili wziąć się do roboty bo prawdziwa walka dopiero się rozpoczyna! A Zimowy Turniej trwa! ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa